


Our tiny apocalypses

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Also Crack, Friendship, Gen, JUST, because I need it, genuine friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Daimon expects the worse. It usually works out for him, and he manages just fine.
Relationships: Daimon Frey & Gabriel friendship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Our tiny apocalypses

**Author's Note:**

> I heard that my writings made some people happy, so here's me being useful I guess. Enjoy.

It was one of those small unnamed places in between nothingness and the abyss. A tiny cottage with one dirty bed covered in rags, and a crooked table. The space was tiny, yet Gabriel still found a place to walk in circles like a stressed centipede. 

From the comfort of the three-legged chair Daimon observed this little show, his brow scrunched and eyes almost closed, his breaths shallow. 

-Just tell me. Whatever it is. Dżibril for fucks sake this floor had enough, let it live. Just say it.

-Well I might have. No not like this, I can’t just tell you like this- he sat down. He stood up again and resumed walking around the room, silently making gestures and faces as if he was talking with someone, presumably himself, or the imaginary Daimon. 

The real Daimon chuckled.

-Sanity to Gabriel. Hello are you still in there?

-What? No, yes, no. Fuck. Just, fuck.

-Is it that bad then? Just fucking sit, damn it. If He wanted you to walk so much, you’d be created as a farm animal, or Michaels least favourite servant. 

Gabriel looked at him with a mix of disdain, disbelief and heartfelt betrayal visible in his eyes. 

-Or an unicorn- corrected Daimon quickly with a laugh.

-For a second I thought you had no respect left for me there, you know- Regent finally sat down properly across his friend.

-So.

-So.

-Why did you tear me from my very important job of patrolling the border? I must say, that is very unbecoming of you. 

-Just so you know, I’m following your example in this. 

-Hilarious.

-I know, I should have followed my dreams of stand up comedy, instead of politics, but here we are.

-You are an awful person.

-I’m aware of that. Thank you, I practice- Gabriel brushed some imaginary dust from his shoulder- Razjel is saying that I’m getting worse on a daily basis.

-Are you doing this on purpose right now, or are you just trying to not tell me, the thing you called me here to tell me?

-Now you’re just confusing me.

-Dżibril I’m being serious.

-So am I.

Daimon very carefully bit his lip to not snap at him, forced himself to smile, and in a low voice said through his teeth.

-I. Am losing. Remains of my patience. As we speak. What did someone fucked up? Who did it? And five reasons not to kill that person, that I’ll ignore anyway.

-Alright...

-Go on.

-But...

-No buts.

-But you have to promise me, that you won’t get angry at me.

-Did you fuck it up?

-No.

-Then I guess I won’t. Now, I’m listening. Talk. What’s fucked up.

-Nothing.

-...-

Gabriel intensely stared at his own palm, looking much like he wanted to run to Honolulu. 

-Nothing?

-Yes.

-SO WHY DID YOU-

-You promised!

-We’re not twelve Dżibril! A promise isn’t worth two shits! You called me from the other fucking side of the Kingdom, to urgently say that nothing’s wrong? 

-I might have done a thing.

-A THING.

-Yes. Stop yelling.

-What thing?

-A thingy thing.

-You might consider calling a medic in a second.

-Okay, okay. I’m telling.

-Did Razjel turn you mentally twelve?

-What? Oh screw you! No. Just... You’ve been complaining like a fucking hundred years ago, and I might have done something about it, because it was difficult to make possible, but you haven’t been complaining about it lately, but I did it anyway, so you might not be too happy about it.

-...-

-You don’t like it.

-I don’t even actually know what you did.

-You don’t. Don’t you?

-You’re overthinking. Stop that panic, right now. You’re saying that you heard me complain about something once, a hundred years ago, so you have tried to fix it since then?

-You make it sound worse somehow… But yes.

-Gabriel.

-I know, awful person. I know.

-No.

-No?

-...-

-Why are you staring at me like that?

-Why?

-What why?

-Why did you do that?

-Because we’re friends? What kind of question is that? I might not be able to lift your position from your shoulders, or take your responsibilities from you, and such, but I can do other things, you know.

-Oh you absolute asshat.


End file.
